Dennel
by LilMissLostGirl
Summary: The breathtaking tension between the beautiful Jennel Garcia and the stunning Demi Lovato escalates as they are placed in a scene with only them and their feelings to talk about.
1. Chapter 1

This is it. This is the end of me, of my friendship with Demi Lovato. This is the end of everything.

I guess I should explain why I feel so damn depressed right now. Just a few minutes ago I was eliminated from The X Factor US. I was eliminated from Demi's life. I think about crying but then I realise that I don't want Demi's last view of me to be one where I'm crying.

I feel a tap behind me on my shoulder, and something tells me that it's Demi. I don't know why, but something tells me that it's her. So I turn about funnily enough, her beautiful brown eyes sown into her flawless skin, which is complimented by her perfect blond hair falling right past her shoulders. I feel her eyes looking right through me, as if she somehow knows that all I want to do is fall into her arms and have her hold me until I've no tears left in me.

"Jennel, are you okay?" she asks just as I look down; there's a hint of sadness in her voice.

Oh, what sadness. I mean, WHY would she be SAD that I was leaving the competition? She's probably relieved that now she has one less contestant to mentor and bring to the grand finale.

I look up just to remember that she is waiting for my answer. But what can I say? "_I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much". _Or how about "_No, I'm not fine because right now you're feeling sorry for me and all I can think about is having our lips touch"._

"I'm alright, I'll be okay." I reply. I think she's noticed the trembling in my voice. Oh yes, she definitely has because I can feel her soft skin touching mine as she reaches for my hands down my side. This is a feeling I never want to forget. The butterflies in my stomach start going crazy, as if they're reacting to Demi's breathtaking touch too.

I feel a tear escape my eyes and trickle down my cheek. Another follows and so does another.

"No, not here you don't." She took my hand completely and dragged me away from backstage. We walk through some corridors until we reach the back of the building. A big door flashes "EXIT" and we head for it. Sunlight startles me as she pushes the door open, but it doesn't seem to affect her because she just keeps walking straight into the light and turns at one point.

Why is she doing this? Why is she taking the time to look after me when she could be focusing on the other contestants? Why is she with me? And why does she keep gently squeezing my hand as we walk?

God, Jennel. Stop it. She doesn't like you. STOP thinking that, for Pete's sakes.

We reach a corner and there don't seem to be any seats for us to sit in. I'm wearing denim shorts and a check-shirt so it won't be a problem to sit down on the floor for me, but she's wearing a revealing, tight, elegant dress that makes me wonder how she'll sit. It reaches down to her knees so it will be a challenge for her to sit.

"Come, sit down with me," she speaks softly while still holding my hand, "we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gazing right into the one and only Demi Lovato's eyes. The sun is shining right off her soft skin.

She just keeps looking right into me, as if she can read my eyes thought. As if she intimidatingly somehow knows that I am thinking about her beauty and her hand holing mine making chills run up and down my spine.

"Yeah, okay, I'll sit down with you," I say, with tremble in my voice.

I lean against the wall and let my body shift to the floor, my legs bending accordingly, as I finally am sitting on the ground, my legs up to my chest with my arms on my knees.

"How are you going to sit?" I ask with curiousness.

"What do you mean Jay?" she asks.

"I mean, it might be uncomfortable sitting with that dress which you look beautiful in-".

_Crap, did I just say that?!_

"I uh, didn't mean that. I mean, that's a beautiful dress that you're wearing. I like that dress-style. I didn't mean that you particularly look stunning and perfect in it. Yeah."

She shows a hint of a smile as it spreads across her soft, beautiful lips. "You don't think I look beautiful?"

_Oh shit._ "No, that's not what I meant". I stand up and wave my hands around in despair. _What have I just gotten myself into?_ "You look beautiful regardless but I just meant that… It may prove difficult for you to sit on the floor with that dress on."

Her smile grows to that killer sight that I love to stare at all day. She winks too so that weakens me knees even more.

"I'll manage honey". She whispers near my ear.

She grabs the ends of her dress just near her knees and slowly lifts it up her legs. I gasp at the sight of her willingly showing me her perfect body. She lifts the garments to right in the middle of her thighs, as if she is wearing a very sexy mini-skirt. Her very toned legs send chills around my body.

_I've never seen someone look so hot._

She sits down and extends her legs either her arms crossed right below her breasts, highlighting them. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop staring at them. Is it so wrong?

"Sit down with me," she purrs.

I sit down a metre away from her, hoping that my desires will be masked by the distance between us. I carefully try not to breathe as if I am about to die, but the desire to do so is too strong.

"Don't sit so far from me," she laughs, "I don't bite!"

I shuffle closer to her and I immediately stop when my hand touches hers, which is dangling by her side. Her legs are still outstretched and they're all I can look at. It's quite arousing, come to think of it.

I open my mouth a few times to speak, but nothing comes out.

_What the hell is happening to me!?_

"Um, okay. Well, uh. Wh-what did you need t-to talk to me ab-about?" I stutter because I keep looking at her legs. Her body has shifted so she is closer to me, to my body; her heels are nearly touching my canvas shoes.

"I think you know."

Her hand grabs mine just to lift it and place it on my legs, so they are both resting on my thighs, close to my hip.

"N-no, I-I really do-do not, uh, know what I am talking about." I can't shake the trembling off my body. It's almost as if her touch has some kind of hold over me; she decides my body's embarrassing reactions to her sensual touch on my skin.

She moves closer to my body, with only an inch separating us. My desires are thriving; they are pounding in my head, but I fight them back – just like I have in the past.

She is now touching my body with every inch of hers.

_Is it me or is it getting way to damn hot outside here?_

I look around to shake the feeling off me but it doesn't help because I can feel her hot breaths on my neck.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I cringe at the feeling that inhabits my body.

"You're leaving but I don't want to lose you. You mean way too much for me. You make me happy," she says. Her voice has truth to it. Her breathing is constant so she isn't lying and I can see an honest glimpse in her eyes as I look at her with the corner of mine. "you always have."

This is too much. I can't take this.


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot believe that she has just told me that.

I make Demetria Devonne Lovato happy. She is my queen – my everything – and apparently I make her happy.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

I rise up and start to walk away from her. A million thoughts are pounding through my head and I fear they're about to burst out.

"Wait, don't leave me here! I can't get up like this!" She cries as she struggles to get up, but she slumps back down hopelessly.

I walk back to her and kneel in front of her. "Please don't play with me. Don't say things because they're what I want to hear. Don't pity me. Just don't.

She moves her head closer to mine. "I'm not."

"I just don't want you to lie – wait, what?" _What the hell did she just say?_

She exhales and I can smell the aroma of her lip-gloss – it's strawberry. My favourite.

"Are you wearing strawberry lip-gloss?" I ask confused.

Her eyes widen and she looks with panic from left to right. "That's not relevant. What is relevant though is that I see you as more than just 'Jennel Garcia' the X Factor contestant. Or 'Jennel Garcia' the one being mentored by Demi. I see you as 'Jennel Garcia' the beautiful, intelligent, funny and caring girl who I cannot stop thinking about. I see you as 'Jennel Garcia' the girl who makes me feel alive."

I stretch out my hands and she grabs them. I lift her up effortlessly and she stands an inch from me. Our bodies touching.

My hips to hers, my thighs to hers, my stomach to hers, my chest to hers.

I move my arms so that they are around her waist. I thought she would push me away but all she does is pull me in closer and wrap her toned arms around my neck, pulling me in even closer.

My now swollen lips were so close to hers, and I could smell the strawberry off her lips. I truly cannot resist the temptation to satisfy my dreams. But just as I lean in to kiss her lips as gently as I can, I feel her hand in my hair and she touches my lips with hers before I do.

Her lips touch mine and I close my eyes as butterfly flood my body, making me long for more.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I cannot help it. I just love her so much that nothing can save me now from myself.

Her lips are like magic on mine. They ignite senses in me that I never knew existed. They leave me breathless and much more alive at the same time.

My lips melt at the soft touch of hers, and I pray that I never let her go – that I never forget this feeling.

My hips move in just as hers do, and I slide my hands lower down her back. Just at that moment, she lets go of my lips and gasps for air – from my hands touching her lower back I'm guessing.

Her hands are still around my neck, playing with my hair as gently as she possibly can.

"We shouldn't have done that, you know." I cheekily say to her.

A hint of smile is on her mouth and there is a spark in her eyes. It takes me a while to realise that she winks at me. How stupid do I have to be to realise that she has been flirting with me all along?

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel, Jennel. I can't." She looks down and smiles just before looking back up into my eyes again. "I can't help the fact that I don't want to lose you. I can't help the fact that I love you."

"You love me?"

She chuckles with a beautiful smile. "Yeah, I do."

I close my eyes and sigh as I realise that the one person I have loved for a very long time loves me too. I feel tears building up behind my eyes, but I try to do my best to fight them back. I succeed right up until the moment where to reaches for my hands behind her back and pulls me in even closer to her, if that is even remotely possible.

"I love you, Jennel, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too Demi. Always and forever."

I lean in to kiss her once again as her mouth is drawn into a kind smile – her smile. I kiss her lips as gently with passion but roughly with desire at the same time, and she responds by kissing me too.

I pull away just to smile and say, "Strawberry lip-gloss. I knew it!"

She smiles her big signature smile, attractively incorporating all her teeth. I've never seen someone smile like that and look so sexy at the same time.

"I know, isn't it your favourite?" She winks at me and kisses me once again.

Then she pulls away and lets go of one hand and starts dragging me away from where we shared our first amazing kiss together.

"Come on, we're a bit late."

I'm confused. "Late for what?"

"I have a car waiting for us down the street." She casually says.

_Am I being kidnapped? Where are we going?_ The panic shows as I ask her where we're headed.

She just laughs and says "We're going back to my place.


	4. Chapter 4

I still cannot believe that the one and only Demi Lovato told me point-blank that she loved me. Me! Demi Lovato loves Jennel Garcia, in a way more intimate than two normal friends.

I don't think we were ever friends, however.

Looking back at the first time I laid eyes on this beautiful woman, at my audition, she complemented me by writing down "HOT" in her notes. Demi Lovato told me I'm hot? What's next; it's going to be raining cats and dogs?

Then at boot camp I think she literally breathed "crazy sex appeal"… Am I dreaming this?

And then at the judge's rounds she looked kind of pleased when I told her I'd be singing "I Kissed A Girl"… Yeah, she looked pleased. Nick Jonas looked a bit intimidated and cheeky but Demi definitely looked proud that I was singing that.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely dreaming this._

I wonder if she knew that I was actually hoping that the message of the song would come true; I wonder if she knew that I was thinking about kissing her after the song as I sung those provoking words.

I turn to see Demi staring at me. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where are you today? I asked you a question. What's wrong?" She smiles at me.

I giggle at her beautiful smile meant for me; only me. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?" She asks.

"Yes, stuff!" I chuckle. "And no, before you ask, I don't 'care to elaborate'."

Demi laughs that heavenly laugh of hers that I could listen to all day long.

We keep walking down the driveway until we reach the end and turn left into the street. The noisy LA street is packed with racing motorbikes and beeping cars.

"You know what I hate about LA?" Demi asks me rhetorically. "The traffic; it's absolutely atrocious the way that it takes you fifteen minutes to get from 5th Avenue to 6th Avenue on some days. It's absolutely horrible."

I smile to myself. I know why she just told me that; to make me ease up a bit. "Thanks, Demi."

She smiles too, looking down at her hands which are tugging at her phone cover. She then looks up at me and tilts her head, her gorgeous hair blowing in the wind. "For what?" she asked.

"You know, for making me ease up a bit. Thanks…" I whispered.

"Anytime, babe."

_Holy hell, did she just call me "babe"? I think my stomach just turned into a tornado and literally made my insides swirl like they were dancing a freaking tango._

We reach the parked car – no wait, the parked limousine. It's a black limousine and the driver is just standing in front of the passenger doors.

He looks a few years older than us. Had I not just kissed Demi he would looked pretty hot to me, but nothing can compare to Demi and her lips and her smell and her body and her –

"After you, Jay…" Demi gestures by placing her hand behind my back. She places it just where my dimples at the bottom of my spine were; low enough to not look awkward as if she was grabbing my bra, but not high enough – the chills her sexually-frustrating touch send throughout my body make me itch with ecstasy.

_I'm going to hell for sure. If I wasn't before, I am now._

I climb in the car and the luxuriousness of it slaps me in the face. It's all in black leather; to both to the left and right there are enough seats to accommodate ten people and to the far right there's a minibar – an empty minibar.

I climb to the right and face the entrance to watch as Demi miraculously get in the car. That woman – I will never figure her out. She couldn't get up but yet she can climb up a limo that doesn't have steps. Unbelievable.

She sits on the left and makes herself comfortable.

We're separated; she's sitting on the left and I'm sitting on the right. This makes anxious as the distance between us resembles the distance we have in front of producers and directors of the show. It drives me crazy, always has.

I tug at my hair in my infamous way – the only gesture that will always inform the other person that I am angry. I've tried to stop ever since the judges' houses round and Demi told me that I should have more confidence and that I should relax a little. I don't relax. It's physically, emotionally and mentally impossible for me to relax. Even if it was possible in general, it isn't now because I am riding a limousine with the most eye-capturing and breath-taking girl in the world.

"What are you so nervous about?" She asked me in a confused tone.

I look up to find her slumped on the seat, with her body pointing at mine. Her legs are crossed and her shoes are pointing at me. Her right arm is rested on the head of the seat and her own head is resting on her right hand. She's staring at me with all her might.

"Nothing, I just – I don't know. About being here with you," I confess by kicking my shoes with my feet. "I feel a lot of different things and I just got eliminated from X Factor so…"

At that point, Demi stands up – careful not to hit her head – and makes her way to me. I shuffle over to the window seat and she sits close to me. A bit too close to me, actually – not that I mind.

I'm all the way against the window and her thighs are touching mine. It doesn't get any more sensual than that.

She turns to face me, takes my hands in her left hand and lifts my chin up with her right hand.

I feel tears building up inside me and I try with all my might to fight them back but as I keep on taking in my encounter with Demi and the end of my X Factor journey, my tears pour out of my eyes without my permission.

I start crying uncontrollably and I move my hands away from Demi's to hold my face – to somehow stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks and onto my shorts. I cry about everything. I cry about Demi's song choice, about my performance, about the final verdict, about Simon diverting his vote, about my kiss with Demi, about my first real and meaningful hug with Demi.

I cry there in my seat for a long time until I feel Demi's arms embrace me and pull me closer to her. She holds me tight as I cry myself out of everything I have built up in the time leading up to that moment.

She gently rocks me and whispers in my ear that "everything is going to be alright".

Why do people say that?

Why do people just set us up for more heartbreak, humiliation and regret when they say that?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm crying so much right now that my eye-lids are glued down to my eye-sockets by the tears. Demi's holding me as gently as she can, careful to not let me go – careful to not let me slip out of her hands. My head is resting on her chest and my hands are holding my face in an attempt to stop the tears from freely falling. It doesn't work however.

Her loving embrace is making me feel less alone by the minute and by the time that she reaches for my chin to lift it up and look into my stained eyes, my crying has levelled down and I feel slightly better. She lets go of me and I sit back into my seat to regroup myself.

It takes me a few minutes to get back into the same breathing pattern and as soon as I do, I slouch back into the seat and rest my head on Demi's naked shoulder.

"Jennel, talk to me." Demi says sympathetically.

I look up to her and look into her eyes, avoiding her inviting lips. "What do you want me to say, Demi?"

"I don't know; anything. What happened just a few minutes ago?"

I sigh with both guilt and shame. "I don't know. Everything just piled up and I had to let it out somehow. I'm sorry."

Demi sounds almost shocked as she says "Don't be sorry! I was just worried sick about you. I felt powerless – I didn't know what I could do to help you."

I look outside the window and see a sea of cars barely moving faster than turtles. "What's going to happen to us?" I ask as I close my blinds. I look over to the other window wondering if I'd have to close those blinds too, but they're already closed.

"What do you mean, 'what's going to happen to us'?"

"I mean, there's nothing tying us together now, is there? Up until an hour ago we had X Factor tying our lives together but now that I'm out, you're Demi Lovato and I'm Jennel. I'm just Jennel."

Demi takes my hand and speaks: "well, 'Just Jennel', didn't our kiss mean anything? Didn't what I tell you change things?"

"Yeah but –"

"Not 'yeah, but'. No 'buts'." She sat forward and turned to face me with her right hand still holding mine. Then she placed her other hand on my thigh, dangerously close to my hip. "I love you, and distance between us or you being eliminated from the competition isn't going to change that." She gulps and looks down before speaking. "I'm sorry about that because it was my fault Jennel."

"What, no way!" I say, nearly jumping out of my skin. "Don't talk nonsense, It wasn't your fault! It was my fault; I sang the song, not you! Don't blame yourself, Dem. Never blame yourself for something I did. Don't do that, ever."

"You're sweet, but it was my –"

"I'm not sweet," I wink at her and move closer to her lips.

"Really? What are you then?" She moves an inch closer to me too.

"I don't know; what am I?"

"You're hot, Jennel. You're hot." She smiles and moves in for a kiss, but I jump up and move away from her.

I stand up – well, as much as a person can stand up in a limousine, and I sit across her lap. I lean in closer to her, mischievously making her believe I'm going in to kiss her. "Yes, I am" I breathe on neck, as I feel her wriggle below me and let out a moan.

I grab her hands with mine and pin them on the seats, right near her head. She giggles and looks at me in a seductive way, but I'm way ahead of her. I lean in again faking a kiss, but I move to her neck instead.

I play with her ear and nibble it for a few seconds. Then, I softly bite it and she freely lets out a sigh with eyes closed, obviously lost in the pleasure. I subsequently move down to her neck and gently kiss it as I press my body against her and the seat. Just gently kissing her neck and occasionally whispering things in her ear which make her squirm and moan a bit faster and louder.

_Good thing the blinds are closed, Jennel._

I kiss her neck just as she opens her mouth and licks her lips, tasting the absence of my needy lips.

I do the same things to the other ear and the other side of the neck but this time I bite her ear harder just to see her reaction. It is an inviting one as she frantically moves her head from left to right as if she was having a dream during the night.

She's squirming beneath me, her legs are shaking and her breathing has gotten faster – so much faster, so much hotter; so much harder to resist. But I do – I resist the temptation to give in.

I move to her jaw and kiss it before kissing her collar bone. I kiss it very slowly and gently as my breathing touches on her skin and makes her whimper my name in delight.

"J-Jennel." She says to me.

I smile to myself and keep teasing her.

I start kissing her from her chin to her chest, and stop when she fights back the pinned hands on the seat.

"Fuck, Jennel. You're such a tease." She exclaims with frustration. "Just kiss me already." She opens her lust-filled eyes and licks her lips a few times before moving in to kiss me.

Her desire to kiss me right there and then is oozing from every part of her body. Her legs are buckling, her lower chest is breaking into a sweat, her upper lip has a drop of sweat sown on it.

It is the hottest I've ever seen her. I've succeeded in making her want my touch, want my kiss.

I then move in closer to her grab her back with my left arm and grab her head with my right arm. I then move so that I lay her down on the seat on her back and I climb on top of her.

I let go of her and punch my fists into the seat to support myself as she pulls my hips down to hers. Her breathing is ecstatic and it makes my breathing get harder and hotter and deeper and all I can think about is kissing every inch of her body and making her scream with pure blissful pleasure.

Our legs are intertwined. My thigh is resting on her pelvis and her legs are locking mine in closer to every possible inch of her body.

Her skirt has risen up to her waist and her perfectly toned legs remind me why I'm breathing with such desire, such need. I run one hand up her leg; from her knee to a bit higher than her waist and he closes her eyes and arches her back.

It is the most arousing and beautiful moment of my whole life to date. I cannot believe her reaction to my every movement.

It isn't until I feel her arms wrapped around my waist that I have to give in to the pleasure in the air and kiss her with all that I have.

I fist go to bite her lower lip and she moans loudly as she digs her nails into my back and pushes her legs harder into mine. Then I see her open my eyes and I lick my lips just to have her react with another moan into the air.

I decide that her sexual desires have been prolonged for way too long, so I move in again and kiss her passionately on the lips first, but then her tongue caresses my lower lip asking for entrance into my mouth and it's granted.

Our lips find each other and we move in sync. Our bodies moving up and down towards each other at the same time. Our tongues are exploring each other mouths in the most erotic way I've ever experiences and they are savouring each other's tastes. Our noses keep brushing which only adds to the sexual frustration dripping off our bodies and evaporating into thin air.

I break the kiss to breathe in the sweet aroma of our encounter and I am about go lift myself off when Demi's hand pushed my head back into hers and our mouths reunite once again.

This kiss is much harder, much more coveted and needed. Our lips are meeting each others just as our tongues come together again.

At last. I roll over and carefully drop to the floor, panting from the most amazing kiss I've ever had in my whole life.

"You know, that was just in a car," Demi manages to say in between the deep and erotic breaths she takes in just before continuing. "Imagine what the hell we'll get up to back at my place."

I start laughing at the realization that Demi is actually right and she joins in. She is laughing so hard that she unwillingly rolls over and lands on me, her hands on my breasts, and her mouth caught in her smile.

I look down to see her expression and there is lust written all over her eyes. It's impossible to miss it. I reach for her with one hand and dig it in her hair, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her head to hand into mine.

I am ready to kiss her once again but the limousine suddenly comes to a stop.

We hurriedly sit up and use one of Demi's portable mirrors to check if anything looks our of order, and everything seems pretty ordinary.

We sneak another hot and wet kiss and pull our waists together just in time for the driver to open the limousine door and gesture us with his hand that we've arrived at the intended destination.

It's dark however, I guess it must be some kind of underground parking lot.

Demi motions to me to go first but I shrug my head and tell her, "I want to see your ass as you walk away, hot stuff."

She then looks at me like she's about to hug me but all she does is place her hands again very close to my backside, where my dimples at the bottom of my spine are and they send undeniable chills through my system.

I whimper as I see her get off the limousine and smile as she steps off with a wink at me.

_This is just the beginning. I wonder if the driver heard anything suspicious._


	6. Chapter 6

As we hop out of the limousine, all I can see is a dark place filled with pricey cars. There are endless rows of spotless cars lined perfectly to fit the parking lines drawn out on the dirty asphalt. It seems like wonderland for people that can afford to live like this.

I turn around to see more of the same scenery and I can feel my throat getting drier and dried by the second.

_I don't belong here. I will never belong here._

I'm about to turn around and ruthlessly beg the driver to take me back to LAX so I can go back to my home but when I feel Demi's gentle touch on my hands as they fidget with my cut-off shorts, I realise that I already am home.

"It's intimidating, I know."

"That's an understatement, Demi…" I sigh. At this point, I really don't want to be here. I just want to be on a deserted island with the sun shining and Demi's arms wrapped around my body. And mine wrapped around hers.

"Come on, we'll go up to my studio apartment. I promise you'll feel better there!" She jokes as she tickles my hand with her fingers.

I squirm as my hands tries to break free to stop the tickling but I cannot stop myself from smiling widely as I realise that Demi is there with me. She is there just with me. No one else.

As we keep walking along the endless corridor filled with intimidating cars to our left and right, my breathing gains a normal rhythm and my anxiety shrinks as Demi and I are the only ones in the parking lot.

All the while, Demi's hands somehow always seem to find the rim of my shorts and she always places her hand right where I am the most sensitive at the bottom of my spine – well, the second most sensitive. Her touch makes me shiver and as she always teased me in that very spot, I would dig my hand around her waist and place it on the other side of her body, pulling her hip right next to mine.

We finally reach an elevator after a flirtatious walk down wonderland for wealthy people and we start to step inside. As she steps in, she walks straight to the back of the elevator and presses her spine against the wall. Before I step in, I turn around just to check that no one saw our encounter and breathe a sigh of relief when I see nothing moving.

I walk into the elevator and at first I stand to the side as if Demi and I aren't friends, just in case someone is out there watching us. But as soon as the doors close, I back away and turn to face Demi looking at my body.

I take her hand from the rail and intertwine it with mine. I pull her closer to me and she giggles without looking into my eyes. I move my head around to see if I can get her attention, but she's strangely intent on keeping her eyes off me.

I lift her chin to have her eyes staring deeply into mine and then I place both my hands around her waist. I look at her but she looks a bit sad so I take her hand and drop to the floor.

She follows my lead and sits down next to me on the floor, her head resting on my shoulder and her hands gripping mine with all her strength.

Her hair smells like vanilla which sends a chilling sensation throughout my body. I look down at her beside me and I find her staring at our reflection on the other side of the elevator.

"Demi?"

She looks up at me with crossed eyebrows. "Yeah?"

I sigh with doubt as I don't know what I can do to make her smile. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" She sits up and looks at me with a confused look in her eyes.

"I don't know – I mean, you look so sad and I don't know what's happened…" I mumble.

She smiles with what seems compassion and rests her head again on my shoulder, sending the sweet and inviting aroma of vanilla flying through the particles that surround us in this elevator. She holds my right hand with her left and takes my right arm into her right hand – just like she did when I was eliminated not long before.

"I'm not sad," she says in a calm voice, "I'm happy. For the first time in my life I feel happy. And it's all because of you."

"I don't understand -"

"Look in the reflection and tell me what you see – what you truly see."

I look in front of me to see two people intertwined to create a peaceful figure staring back at us. Their bodies are relaxed, comfortable with each other and their heads are drawn to each other like magnets.

"I see two happy girls that aren't afraid to show their true colours." I whisper into her hair.

She looks up at me and locks eyes with me for what seems like a lifetime.

I see her pain in them; the pain she held in for so long, the pain that turned her into the strong woman she is today. I see her doubts as she ponders whether we should be doing this at all. I also see care and love in her eyes and a wave of familiarity washes over me as her eyes are the essence of my weak spot for Demi.

"Exactly." She breathes on my lips as she leans in towards me and kisses them softly, making my eyes roll to the back of my head with indescribable pleasure.

We kiss for a long time and all the time our soft lips never part. Our hands find their way around our bodies, which we already know how to manoeuvre and in just a few seconds I find myself laying on the floor with Demi carefully resting on top of me.

"I never want to be without you, Demi" I trembly while caressing her soft skin. She closes her eyes and moves her mouth closer to my hand as if to taste the touch on my skin on hers.

"You're never going to be without me." She stands up from above me, presses a few buttons on the keypad and in just a few seconds the elevator starts moving up.

She grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet and then places her arms around my neck and buries her head in my shoulder. I humbly follow her lead and wrap my arms around her waist, turning my head so that it's resting on her neck and my breaths are ticking her skin.

"Promise me, then." I ask of her.

The elevator bell rings and we pull apart to seem indifferent to what has just happened between us. We walk out to see a few well-dressed people standing outside waiting for the elevator to be vacated and start heading down the hall.

The corridor is lined with nature paintings completed with simple but effective strokes. There are numerous stands with vases full of bright roses lining the long hall too and they add to the wealthy feel of the building, though they make me feel much less intimidated in comparison to the army of Rolls Royce's that lined the parking lot.

We keep walking down the hall until we reach a room with a tag that reads "82D" and she pulls out a hotel key to open the door and as she flings the door open, I see a light shining through the room.

I sigh with anxiousness as I take in what I am witnessing here.

"This is your place?" I ask Demi with curiousness making it harder and harder to keep my hands from running up and down her body.

"Yeah, this be my 'crib'!" She jokes around, playing with a strand of hair that magically found its way out of place from my messy bun.

_I'm standing in the doorway of Demi Lovato's home._

She takes my hand and guides me inside. She closes the door behind me and then sits on the nearest couch while motioning to me with her hand to go sit next to her.

"I have something to ask you… Well, more like tell you, because I've already arranged it." Demi asks, or rather informs me with seriousness creeping over every word she says.

I know I shouldn't be worried because this is Demi we're talking about and I trust her with all my heart and my life and more, but I can't help but be a bit unsure.

I nod to tell her to keep talking.

"I hope I haven't intruded too much, but… I've sort of, maybe, possibly. Well, there's a chance that I may have -"

"Spit it out already."

"I want you to move in with me."

_I need a hearing test done on me because I think I'm hearing absurd things._

"What?" I smile with excitement.

She chuckles right after letting out a huge sigh of relief at my positive reaction. "I've arranged for your bags to be brought here from the X Factor mansion – though they don't know who asked for them, so it's like you're asking for them to be delivered at the lobby tomorrow."

I lean in and kiss her excitedly on the lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She takes my hand and looks down before lifting my chin up and kissing me softly on the cheek. "I've just found a reason for me to be more than who I am. I've found a reason to be happy now, thanks to you so that makes you the amazing person."

I smile and sniffle as I fight back tears of flattery and excitement at the same time.

"Don't I get a tour of your place, Demi?" I ask as I get up and take off my jacket revealing only a short crop top covering my chest and the belly and lower back being exposed to the light creeping in through the open curtains.

"Coming!" She calls after me right after having gulped in at the sight of my skin's display right in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Her apartment is a big change from the crowded nostalgia of the contestants' mansion. It feels much more like home, even though I have been here for less than ten minutes myself.

I can honestly say that my life has changed dramatically in the shortest amount of time. I'm moving in with Demi as soon as I can. She just asked me, and that shock is taking its time to sink in. She was really nervous to ask me and she didn't try at all to hide it, which is why I initially thought she was going to deliver some bad news, or break my heart – whichever could've been worse but I worried about the latter part.

"This is the kitchen – I am a wonderful cook by the way!" She smiles at me and winks just before she takes my hand into hers and links her fingers with mine. "I'm really happy that you're here with me now, Jennel."

She looks so beautiful right now, I can't resist her. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you." I move in closer to her and kiss her gently on the cheek while playing with her hair.

She giggles and turns her head. I feel her hand brush against my skin on my back and she smiles into my eyes.

"Easy!" I chuckle. "I hate it when you do that! And I still haven't seen the rest of the apartment..."

She keeps our hands intertwined and leads me around the apartment. The wallpaper is a soft beige-coloured one and it covers the walls of the rooms we've seen up to this moment, from what I can say. The kitchen is fully stocked and the marble table-tops look magnificent as the light shines on them.

The bathrooms are neatly kept and it's obvious that it's a girl's bathroom judging by all the makeup and the plugged-in-but-overused hair-straightener left lying on the tabletop. The guest bedroom is full of boxes and suitcases. It looks messy and probably is the messiest room in the whole apartment.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask curious. I sincerely hope I'm not going to be sleeping in this mess. I look around aimlessly trying to find a sign of another room with "Jennel" written on it – how stupid.

"My room."

"What?!"

Demi looks innocently at me and smiles at me with her dimples showing, igniting a fire in my knees as I slowly begin to feel as if the temperature in the room has been turned up by fifty degrees or more.

"What?" She asks incredulously as if she hadn't just suggested we sleep in the same room. She pats me on the shoulder and I lose a bit of my balance, stumbling backwards into the wall.

I close my eyes and then open them again to be looking straight into Demi's as she has moved inches closer to me. Her hands are nervous, playing with her nails and her eyes have grown softer, more intimate. I can hear her loud gulps trembling through her body as she switches glances between my eyes, my body and my lips.

She reaches out and places her hand on my back pulling me away from the wall and into her body. She links her arms around my back and I do the same to her. I look up and wish I'd worn high heels as I feel like the shortest person in the world. She sees my discomfort as I embarrassingly look up at her, and she kicks away her heels so we're the same height. Her eyes are grabbing the attention of mine and they're reeling each other in like powerful magnets; I find it impossible to look away.

Suddenly, I'm aware of the hot, fast breathing I can hear ring throughout the apartment and seething into the walls but as I see Demi flash a cute little smile, I realise that I'm the one who's running out of oxygen. I look down feeling flustered and close my eyes just to feel relieved that my breathing has relaxed slightly, and I don't have the time to look back up myself when Demi lifts my chin and touches my nose with hers.

She's looking down into my eyes and I'm looking into hers. I've never seen two more beautiful pearls looking into mine and making me feel this alive, this –

"You're sleeping in my room tonight, Jennel…" Demi whispers in a hushed voice, almost forbidden, as our foreheads are resting against each other's.

She moves her head so that her lips are right in front of mine. I look down and shiver at the thought of their silky touch on mine. She presses them against my now shivering lips just as my eyes roll to the back of my head; my body is in a state of complete pleasure and shock. Although this isn't the first time I've been kissed by Demi, I can't help but feel the butterflies cloud my better judgement as they flood my insides. I kiss her back hard, wanting more and more than what she's already given me and is continuing to give me.

She pushes me backwards into the wall and slams her body onto mine, her hands exploring my back freely. I let my hands run further up her back and pull her into me. Our breathing is in synch with each other's, but singularly unstable as the emotions run high and our bodies start to become hotter as they touch more and more, skin on skin.

I've unknowingly managed to unzip her dress and so my hand are now inside it, touching her skin and teasing her, just as her hands are teasing every fibre in my being. One moment my hands are near her chest, but the next they're at the rim of her underwear, tugging at it. Her hot hands are torturing me just the same. My crop top is being invaded by her hands finding their way up towards my bra but quickly rushing down to my shorts to do who knows what.

In just a moment they've found their way to my bra and are finding the hooks. I giggle into our passionate kisses and she smiles into my lips. She finds the hooks and gulps before unhooking them and just as she pulls away from me to continue what she started, she jumps back and groans.

I look at her with both worry and disbelief written over my eyes. "What happened?"

She says nothing, but instead flashes me a look and rolls her eyes before pulling out her mobile phone to answer an incoming call. I shake my head and hook my bra again before leaving the bedroom and finding my own way back to the living room.

"What!" I can hear her answer her phone angrily.

_You're not the only one, Demi._

"What's the problem now? No, I can't. Well, I'm busy. I know that. I know what was written in the contract. But it's not the time now for that! I really can't right now. I'm busy. None of your damn business, thanks. Fine. Yeah. Whatever. I'll be there in ten." I hear a loud thud followed by a moan of pain. "Fuck."

I sink into the couch and put my jacket back on, zipping it up to the middle of my chest. "What happened?"

She throws her phone into the couch next to me and disappears behind a door. It's not long before she's back with two ice-cold drinks. "What's happened is that the producers are whiners and can't handle me leaving the studio right now. And I kicked the boxes with my bare feet."

I sigh and look down at my hands resting on my thighs. "So you have to go back?"

"Yeah, either that or they'll send me to a guillotine. I'd rather the latter but they don't." She chuckles before sitting down next to me and handing me the drink. She looks at me but her smile fades and there's that undying honesty that scares me and excites me at the same time that's speaking to me now. "I wish I didn't have to go but I do, it's work. I'll be back in a few hours, I should be anyways."

She leaves her drink unopened on the coffee-table and walks to the apartment door.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I ask silently.

"This is your home now, you can do whatever you want." She smiles half-heartedly without looking into my eyes.

She is halfway out the door when I stand up and call after her. "Text me!"

She stops midway and looks back at me with a smile before speaking, "I was going to whether you told me to or not." With that she waves me goodbye and closes the door behind her.

I'm left alone in the apartment that I'm now supposed to call my home. It felt like home when I walked in because I was with Demi and I'm at home with her, but now it doesn't anymore. It just feels like another lonely apartment filled with nothing but expensive furniture, rooms and picture frames. I look back towards the coffee-table and at the two ice-cold drinks dripping wet on the top of it.

I stare at it before realising that it's pointless to make a wish upon two cold drinks so I get up and head for Demi's room, aware that I'm feeling truly broken-hearted since she's not with me right now.


	8. Chapter 8

I've been waiting alone in Demi's apartment for some time now. I've just woken up from a quick nap, but as unexpected as it was, I coveted it. It's 7:39pm and I'm still alone.

As I look around in the bedroom light, all I see are posters of bands that I hear Demi talk about all the time. I've seen some of the bands on t-shirt that she was seen by the paparazzi with, but they don't phase me at the moment – Demi's absence does.

I'm in her bedroom, still dressed in the shorts, crop top and jacket. I haven't bothered to change as my bags haven't arrived yet, and although Demi did give me full permission to her wardrobe, I'd be intruding if I just went on to wear her clothes without her initial consent the first time. I feel comfortable in anything to do with Demi, but I would draw the line to using her clothes in her absence.

_I wish she was here_,I reflect.

I'm lying on her bed counting pointless stars on the ceiling and wishing for her to be right next to me, when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

7:42pm [Demi] – how r u holding up :/

I stare at the text for a few minutes trying to formulate an answer that won't make her feel guilty for leaving me, but will persuade her to come back home at the same time. I'm lost for words however. I can feel my heart breaking with every second that goes by so I quickly type back with whatever words come to mind.

7:46pm [Jennel] – good, wish u were here tho…

I sigh with no sign of enthusiasm, simply because I have none. I did today, with our kiss and our words and our connection, but I miss her more than anything in the world so there's no positive emotion audible from the sigh.

I look at the alarm clock on the nightstand as I impatiently wait for her reply. The worst thing about waiting for someone's answer is wondering whether they will reply or not. So as I'm waiting hopelessly for a doubtful text to arrive, I close my eyes to rest but don't wake up until some time later.

I open my eyes and am blinded by the light as it pierces right through my pupils, making them flinch in slight pain. Before I even regain my sight, I turn to my side and glance at the clock, waiting for my ability to see again to return, and I wince when I see the digits printed on the plastic time-keeper: 9:02pm

I quickly feel my body and my pockets for a sign of my phone before I roll out of bed and stand before I frantically start x-raying the floor for the device. A slight hint of panic washes over me as I'm left dumbfounded at how I could've lost my phone when I was sleeping of all times, but I immediately find it on the floor, right next to my shoes.

7:59pm [Demi] – I know, I'll b there in a bit, dw

9:07pm [Jennel] – sorry fell asleep, where r u?

I turn to be standing in a position to sit on the bed but I instead fall to my knees and sit on the floor, my back resting on the wooden frame to the side of the comfortable bed now covered in slept-in sheets.

9:10pm [Demi] comin 2 u now, wait up for me

I aimlessly look at the text for longer than necessary and I find myself flooded with butterflies at the thought of her being on her way back to me. I finally realize I'm smiling and I shake my head at the thought of her being with me in just a short time.

I stand up and walk over towards the bathroom, situated right next to Demi's bedroom. I lean on the side of the door and halt as her sweet scent being omitted from the room floods my senses and ignites a fire within my very soul. I close my eyes once more and fold my arms across my chest, as if imagining Demi being in my arms again and I shiver at the reminiscing memories of her touch on my skin clouding my mind.

_Demi_, I whisper as a smile breaks across my expression for her longing embrace and soft kisses.

I walk into the bathroom and look around. Her sweet perfume is affecting my being, just as an addict would succumb to the aftermath of having consumed a substance. As I lean over the bathroom sink and look into the mirror, I don't see myself. I see her lips touching mine and I feel her fingers running down my spine in the way she most definitely knew would cause me to feel pleasure and distress simultaneously. I don't feel the marble bench of the bathroom sink press coldly against my skin, but rather close my eyes once more as I can only feel her skin touching mine.

I keep looking into the mirror, but not seeing. I don't see anything but myself with Demi, her in my arms, my flushed skin brushing against her igniting touch. It's crazy how someone can have such an effect on you. I think of her walking into her apartment, resting her belongings on the hallway stand and then making her way through her home, her spiked heels knocking hard on the timber floor, each step resounding the pounding of my heart in my chest.

The imagination takes over and allows me to ignorantly walk out the bathroom, shedding clothes involuntarily on the floor and making my way into her walk-in robe. It isn't long before my skin feels ice-cold against the open air, my brassiere and boy-leg panties being the only clothing left to shelter my body from the cold.

_Oh, Demi_! I whisper.


End file.
